


Options

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: fall_fantasia, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco asks what Hermione would like to try to make their sex life better, her answer may not be quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inell).



Wearing his dressing gown, Draco wandered into the kitchen just as Hermione was finishing her tea. "Good morning, love," he said, sweeping aside her hair and pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. "You've that early meeting today, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "At eight o'clock. I'm going to have to run. You're taking care of dinner tonight?"

"I'll pick up something on the way home. Curry?"

"Whatever you like." Hermione set her dishes in the sink and was about to head for the Floo when Draco's voice stopped her.

"Remember what we were going to talk about this evening, too."

"I remember," she said hastily. "Have a good day."

The meeting, with representatives from virtually all of Europe's wizarding nations, was focused on hammering out a mutual agreement with regard to house-elf rights. Although most of the negotiations had taken place over the past several months, it still lasted most of the day, keeping Hermione sufficiently distracted that she had no chance to think about what it was she was going to tell Draco. He had asked her to consider the question a fortnight ago, but she had managed to put it off, thinking about it only in a few snatched moments here and there.

It had begun after they had made love one night. Hermione enjoyed having sex with her husband, but she found that she didn't often achieve orgasm unless she gave rein to her fantasies during the act, and somehow that felt disloyal to him. It was odd enough that the two of them had fallen in love -- the Muggle-born witch and the ex-Death Eater wizard -- and she didn't want Draco to think that being with him was anything less than what she wanted, because that was untrue.

On the other hand, she couldn't bring herself to fake an orgasm, either. Dishonesty was equally against her nature, especially in matters like this. When Draco had realized that she didn't always reach a climax with him, however, he wanted to know if it was something he was not doing, or doing badly, and when she had assured him that such was not the case, he looked at her with troubled eyes and said, "There must be something. I want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy." Hermione had smiled at him and pulled his head to her to give him a passionate kiss. "Women just aren't quite the same as men in our responses, that's all."

His expression had been thoughtful. "I know that, but... it still seems as if there should be something. If there is anything that I can do, or you could, or we could do together to make this even better for you, I want to know. Don't try to answer now," he had said, holding up a hand. "I want you to think about it for a couple of weeks. I promise that whatever you say, I won't be hurt or offended." Draco had grinned at her. They had worked through plenty of that in the past few years, starting with their friends' and families' reaction to their relationship as well as having to overcome their own mutual history of antagonism. "I might not agree to whatever you suggest, that seems only fair, but I will certainly give it full consideration."

Alone in her office at the Ministry after the meeting, sorting through piles of parchment and filing them almost absentmindedly, Hermione bit her lip. She knew exactly what it was she wanted to tell Draco, if she were honest, but despite his reassurances she was nervous about his reaction.

"I picked up that saag paneer that you like so well," Draco said cheerfully when Hermione arrived home. "Rice or naan? Chutney?"

Hermione nodded. "Everything."

Draco spooned out portions of the different dishes onto their plates and set them down on the table with a flourish.

They ate, talking idly of what each of them had done that day; Draco worked as an Auror, but just now it was a lull period in his department. As he pointed out to Hermione, it always seemed to be feast or famine -- either round-the-clock effort, or days spent in writing ever more detailed reports just to fill the hours.

When they had finished and left the sink washing up the dirty dishes, Draco settled on the sofa in their living room and patted the cushion next to him. Hermione sat, leaning against his shoulder. Perhaps this would be easier if she weren't looking at his face.

"So, what have you to tell me?" Draco's thumb stroked along the rim of her ear and down her neck. Hermione shivered pleasurably.

"I'd... I'd like to have someone else with us. Another man."

Draco held very still. "Another man?" he said in a careful voice.

"Yes." Hermione swallowed. "I'd like to see you with him, and then have both of you make love to me at the same time."

"I see." Draco shifted so that Hermione had to look at him. "Did you have someone particular in mind?"

"Harry," said Hermione.

"Harry," Draco repeated again. His gray eyes were darker than usual. "You want to have sex with Harry. You want _me_ to have sex with Harry." Hermione watched the skin tighten across his throat as he swallowed. "What makes you think that he would agree?"

Grateful that Draco hadn't simply dismissed the idea out of hand, Hermione said, "Well, obviously the fact that you're a man isn't going to put him off." They were both well aware of the fact that Harry was openly bisexual; no one who even glanced at the gossip columns in the _Daily Prophet_ in the past eight years could have missed that. "And he isn't seeing anyone regularly right now; I know that because he was complaining about it the last time we had lunch together."

"That's fine, but it doesn't mean that he would be willing to have sex with _me_ ," Draco pointed out. "He seemed to take it personally for some reason when you broke up with Ron and we started seeing each other. Even if he himself hooked up with Ron for a few shags afterward, or so rumor had it. I still find that hard to believe."

"It doesn't matter whether Harry would be willing or not, unless you are first." Hermione pulled far enough out of Draco's loose embrace that she could take a good look at him. "How do you feel about it? About inviting another man in, and Harry in particular?"

"If what you want is a threesome, I have to admit that a second woman might be more along the lines of my preference," Draco admitted, "but this isn't about me. It's about you and what you want. And," a faint blush stained his cheeks, "I can't say that I've never entertained the possibility... or a little more." He shrugged under her questioning glance. "You know. A little experimentation in the Slytherin dormitory, that sort of thing. I decided I like girls rather better, as you should know, but I don't have a problem with being with another bloke. I suppose that in your place I might fancy Harry a little bit myself."

Hermione smiled at him. "Why don't you take me off to bed and show me just how much you enjoy girls," she murmured, putting her arms around his neck, "and then later this week I'll figure out a way to ask Harry?"

It didn't take Hermione long to decide that the best way to approach Harry was in person. He had become so upfront about his sexuality -- probably to preclude any nasty gossip in the _Prophet_ ; if he was completely open, Rita Skeeter and her ilk would have no grist for the rumor mill -- that Hermione suspected he'd find it strange for her to not to do likewise. Besides, there would probably the a few things to nail down, as it were. Hermione chuckled to herself. She owled him a note asking if they could meet for a quick drink after work, and cast the _Muffliato_ charm as soon as he arrived.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "What's up?"

She had already ordered a bottle of wine. Now she poured him a glass and pushed it across the table. "I have a favor to ask you, and it's not one that the whole world needs to overhear us discussing."

"Sounds intriguing," Harry observed, taking a drink. "And the favor is...?"

Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, even though she told herself firmly not to be embarrassed. If Harry said no, that was his choice, and she did at least trust him not to spread it any further. She began by telling him exactly that, and then explained just what it was she hoped he would agree to.

"Well?" she said nervously when she had finished.

One finger tapped on the table, and Harry said abruptly, "Draco is all right with this idea?"

Hermione nodded.

"And it would be a one-shot deal? You want to watch me with Draco a bit, and then have the two of us together?"

"That's the general idea, yes."

"What if I wanted more than one night?" Harry looked very serious.

"Um. We didn't really talk about that," Hermione admitted. "You've always seemed to prefer to remain relatively uncommitted, after all."

"As long as you're not saying it _can't_ be more than once, if you should happen to find you enjoy it." Harry gave her a mischievous grin and ruffled up his hair as he leaned back and took another drink. "You're right that I haven't gone for commitment, but that's because I don't like closing down any options."

"Why don't we just wait and not worry about it, until and unless," suggested Hermione. "So... when would be a good day for you? I was thinking that perhaps a Saturday evening, next weekend if that would suit you? You could come have dinner first."

"Sounds good."

Hermione removed the _Muffliato_ and they talked for a while longer, saying good-bye with a slightly awkward kiss that nevertheless left Hermione certain she'd made the right choice of whom to ask.

Sooner than seemed possible, next Saturday arrived. Draco paced around the living room. "You did say six o'clock, didn't you?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Pour yourself a glass of wine if you want. I'm sure he'll be here."

Grumbling, Draco shook his head. "I'll wait." He glanced at the clock. "It's nearly ten after."

"He'll _be_ here," Hermione repeated.

It was seventeen minutes after six when finally there was a thump in the Floo and Harry stepped out, brushing the soot off himself and smiling ruefully. "Sorry, I know I'm a bit late." He held out a bottle of wine and a bunch of daisies. "Longer lines than I thought there would be in the shops."

"That's all right." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and took the gifts from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry looked over her shoulder. "Don't I get a kiss from you too?" he said to Draco.

As Hermione went to put the flowers in water, out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry moving towards Draco, clearly with the object of gaining his kiss. She came back from the kitchen to find them sitting on the sofa together, but with room for her in between them.

"I put the quiche in the oven," she told Draco. "Half an hour or so."

"I'll pour us each a drink, then," said Draco, standing up.

The very ordinariness of sipping wine and making small talk helped. Draco's set jaw relaxed, and Hermione lost the desire to giggle at the oddity of the situation as they talked about the weather and Quidditch and the latest products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

On Hermione's left, Harry rested his hand on her thigh, his thumb moving in a slow gentle circle over the fabric of her skirt. Not to be outdone, Draco began to play with the hair on her neck. Hermione accepted both men's caresses without returning them; holding her wineglass, she couldn't touch more than one of them at a time, and she didn't want to appear to be choosing between them. Nor did she want to put down her glass just when she was starting to relax. In fact, she felt almost as if she were floating, a most enjoyable sensation.

After discussion, Draco and Hermione had decided that a simple and light meal would be best. Quiche -- "bacon and spinach, but no onions," Draco had said -- and a green salad, that was all. And more wine. Hermione stopped after her second glass, but each of the men had a third as they continued to talk after dinner. Draco had put his talent for potions to work and concocted a rich chocolate caramel pecan sweet of which Hermione could only manage a few bites.

It was Harry who broke through all of their reluctance to get around to the purpose of the evening. "Did you plan to stay in the living room all night, or should we adjourn elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere," said Hermione, and Draco nodded agreement. "Our bedroom."

"Well then." Harry stood up. "Show me the way." He knew it, for he'd visited them before, but the politeness was comforting. "May I undress you?" he asked once they were all standing, a bit disconcerted still, in front of the large bed -- larger than usual, for Hermione had charmed it so earlier.

"I'd like that." She did not let herself look at her husband as she said it; he had agreed to do this and she need not consult him at every step.

Harry, however, was evidently determined to make sure that Draco was involved. "Help me?" He reached out a hand to Draco, and together they removed Hermione's clothes bit by bit. Harry dropped a kiss on each breast as they were bared, murmuring, "You know, I really should have taken the opportunity to look at these more closely when we were searching for the Horcruxes and sharing that tent."

"I'd have hexed you six ways from Sunday if you had."

Harry chuckled, and Draco gave a bark of laughter as well. When they had finished undressing her, Hermione stopped them. "Now the two of you," she said firmly. "I want to watch you together first."

Rather to her surprise, it was Draco who moved first to begin undressing Harry, who stood, a small smile playing about his face, as Draco did so. His cock was hard and ruddy, standing out from a tangle of black hair that was almost exactly as Hermione had imagined it, so unlike her husband's. Harry saw her looking and gave her a grin without saying anything.

It didn't take long for Draco to strip Harry, and and Harry made even shorter work of reciprocating. Whereas Draco had avoided touching Harry more than necessary, though, Harry let his fingers dance over Draco's skin, pinching his nipples, giving a swift tug to his prick, biting one rounded buttock as he slid Draco's trousers down.

"Now kiss," ordered Hermione. She knelt up on the bed, knees apart, sliding her hand between her thighs to rub over her clit while he watched.

Standing, Harry put his arms around Draco and pulled him close, tipping his head up to reach Draco's mouth. At first Draco stood stiffly, returning the kiss but without noticeable enthusiasm. When Harry's hands slid down Draco's arse and Harry adjusted his stance so that Draco's cock fit into the hollow of his hipbone, however, Draco gave a surprised groan and began to kiss back with distinctly more fervor, one hand sliding into Harry's hair as if to make sure that Harry wouldn't let go or stop. Which of them began heading towards the bed, Hermione didn't know, but she moved aside readily, giving them room to sink down to the mattress, mouths still locked together. Her cunt was wet from watching them; she pushed two fingers inside and then pulled them out again, spreading the moisture over her clit in rapid circles.

Harry pulled away from Draco's mouth, and Draco growled, but Harry moved down his torso, biting at the tender flesh of Draco's armpit and then licking across one of the scars that bisected Draco's chest. Hermione knew that scar was from the _Sectumsempra_ curse that Harry had struck Draco with during their sixth year at school; she had asked about it, the first time she saw it, and with some reluctance Draco had explained. She wondered if Harry knew he was the one who had put it there. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair, ruffling it as Harry sucked and licked enthusiastically. His hips rocked against Harry's torso in a slow rolling movement that Hermione recognized. Enough to keep him excited, but not fast enough to bring him close to coming, not yet.

Harry worked his way down Draco's body, but just as he reached Draco's cock he stopped and looked up, his lips red and shining with his own saliva. "Have ever been rimmed, Draco? I'd like to do that to you... and you, too, in a little while," he said to Hermione.

Hermione's mouth went a little dry at the thought. They had never tried much in the way of arseplay. It seemed sort of pointless, given that they were both quite happy to have Draco's prick in her cunt. "Are you sure?" she managed to ask.

"Positive." Harry grinned. "If you're worried about it being dirty, well, there's a very handy little spell for that. I'll teach it to you later if you like. Draco? What do you say?"

His face flushed, Draco said, "How can I say no?"

"Then roll over," said Harry. "Pull your knees under you." He leaned forward and whispered something that Hermione couldn't quite catch, then, holding Draco's arsecheeks apart with his hands, ran his tongue from the base of Draco's spine down into the crack. Hermione couldn't see exactly what he was doing, but judging from the dazed expression on Draco's face, he was enjoying it very much. Hermione stretched out to put her head next to Draco's, and kissed him. Draco's eyes flew open.

"Seeing you with him is amazing," murmured Hermione. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome." Draco's voice was equally soft, and then he gasped and gave a low moan. "Oh, fuck..."

Draco had one arm under his head, and with the other hand he reached for his prick even as Hermione kissed him again. She wasn't sure if he was trying to reach or prevent his orgasm but when he pulled away from her mouth and said, "I think you'd better stop now, Harry," in a shaky voice, she realized that he didn't want to come yet.

Harry's face reappeared over the back of Draco's arse. "Enjoy that?" Hermione found herself enthralled by the curve of his lips as he spoke.

"Of course," said Draco. "You needn't be falsely modest about your skills." He sat up and reached for Harry, twisting so that their lips met, clearly not caring that Harry's tongue had been in his arse a moment before -- well, thought Hermione, if _Harry_ didn't care, why should Draco? She had to stifle a fit of giggles at the thought, lest they think she was laughing at them.

Watching the two of them together, their hands roaming over each other's body, was very nearly as good as having them touch her, and Hermione was quite happy to pleasure herself in the meantime, licking her thumb and forefinger and using them to pull her nipples to eager peaks. She rather preferred doing that herself anyway. Even when she told him exactly what she wanted him to do, and goodness knew that Draco was very good about following her instructions, somehow what he did always made her feel almost painfully over-stimulated. Like this, though, she could do whatever felt best without worrying, because Draco was far too wrapped up in exploring Harry's body to wonder what Hermione might be doing on her own or to feel badly because he couldn't do it for her.

Harry clearly was enjoying it all. He rubbed his cock shamelessly against Draco's thigh and made small grunts of encouragement when Draco's hand crept around to stroke him there. Popping in and out of Draco's fist, the tip of his cock gleamed with oozing moisture. Hermione wondered if it would taste the same as Draco's. She crawled over and put her hand over Draco's fingers, distracting him.

The two men broke off and looked at her, gray eyes and green equally glazed with desire. "What is it, Hermione?"

"I just wanted to check on something," she said, leaning in and swirling her tongue over the head of Harry's cock. Not dissimilar to Draco's, she concluded, but with an indefinable flavor that was distinctly Harry's own. She glanced up to see them both watching her: Harry with a little smile, Draco merely looking curious. Hermione put a hand on her husband's thigh and twisted her head to suck him for a moment as well. A touch more bitterness there, yes, and less musky, more of a green scent somehow. She felt two pairs of hands drawing her back up.

"Now, love," said Draco, "this is all for you, so what do you want?"

"I... I don't know," admitted Hermione. "Just, somehow, I want the two of you together."

"If I may suggest something," said Harry, running his hand down her back and over the soft curve of her hip and bum, "I did say that I'd like to do to you what I just did to Draco -- introduce you to the fine pleasure of being rimmed. Then I think if you really want us both at once, I should take you from behind while Draco fucks you from the front. Unless you'd rather it be the other way around?" He tilted his head, waiting for Draco's answer, or Hermione's, it wasn't entirely clear.

"I think I'd prefer that," said Draco, touching Hermione's lips. She nodded agreement. Harry had far greater experience in such a position, she was sure, and if she could only see one of them, she would rather see Draco.

"Why don't you arrange a few of the pillows so that you can prop yourself up comfortably, Draco," suggested Harry. "Then Hermione can kneel over you, to start with."

This was not unfamiliar; sitting up was a position that they had sometimes enjoyed. What was different, though, was to not have Draco inside her yet, but to be leaning far forward with her arse raised for Harry's tongue. He had murmured that spell again, and she suddenly felt as if something warm and slick had melted just inside the pucker of her arsehole. It was a moment before she realized that Harry's tongue was wriggling there too, coaxing her gently to relax. When she did, nervously, his tongue slipped deeper in, stroking over nerves that she had been scarcely aware even existed, much less that they could feel so good. She moaned, clutching at Draco and pushing her bum backward as she arched her back.

"Amazing, isn't it," Draco murmured, and Hermione nodded fervently, too undone by the sensations to form a coherent sentence.

She wasn't certain, then or later, how long it went on; only that by the time Harry pulled away she was feeling the deep shivers that signaled that her orgasm, when it came, would be a powerful one indeed.

"All right, Hermione." Harry's voice was slightly hoarse. "Move up a little and take Draco into yourself. Keep leaning forward."

Hermione did as Harry asked, gasping as Draco's cock slid inside her. She was as wet as she could remember ever being, and she moved up and down on him a few times before stopping and pressing forward so that Harry would be able to enter her from behind.

"That's right, relax," said Harry softly. "Give her a kiss, Draco, distract her a little bit; I'll be careful, it shouldn't hurt, but it may feel rather odd at first."

Kissing Draco _was_ distracting. Hermione couldn't tell if it was Harry's fingers or the head of his prick, nudging her open, bringing back the same sensations that his tongue had evoked earlier. She tensed as the stretch became greater, and Harry paused, saying, "Easy, ssh, it's all right. Push against me just a little bit, as if you were trying to push me out."

She tried it, and to her astonishment it seemed to work. Harry slipped in a little deeper, and then deeper still, until he was completely inside.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Full," she said, "but good."

"I can feel you, too, or maybe not you exactly, but something," Draco said.

The hair on the back of Hermione's neck stirred as Harry chuckled. "Yes, I imagine you can. Not a lot of room in these circumstances."

Hermione had a sudden vision of what the three of them must look like, entwined together, two cocks buried in her and two sets of bollocks brushing close to each other as Harry began cautiously to move.

She could feel the roughness of Harry's cheek as he kissed her shoulder, thrusting gently inside her. One of his hands came up to stroke Draco's face until Draco turned his head and kissed Harry's fingertips. Hermione's heart clenched at the tenderness of the gesture. This wasn't how she had imagined the experience, not really. Already she could tell that if it lasted for very long she would be sore; the idea of being fucked by two men at once was better than the reality.

On the other hand, she did enjoy the way it made her feel to have both of them surrounding her, concerned for her pleasure, and yet clearly turned on by each other as well. She had always had certain feelings towards Harry. It had been more that they had never been in the right space for each other at the same time than anything else that had kept her from going out with him in the past. Moreover she had always suspected that if Draco were to express more than a passing fancy for any other man, it would be Harry. The old school rivalry between them had suggested an emotional tension more complex than mutual dislike.

Hermione moved, reaching to feel the way that the two of them penetrated her, sticky with her juices running down. She stroked her swollen clit, rubbing it between her fingers and the base of Draco's cock, until she came hard with a low cry, clenching convulsively around them both, hearing Harry hiss in a breath behind her, watching Draco's face tense as he fought for control.

"Don't -- come with me," she told him, still grinding her hips down as the waves of pleasure continued to shudder through her. "Come now."

"Need to, oh fuck, need to move," Draco gasped.

"Lift up, Hermione." Harry had taken hold of her hips and was helping her to move, pushing herself down on both of them together. "Brilliant, just like that."

Draco's lips parted, seeking; he liked to suck her breasts when he came, and she guided his head so that he could. It was tricky, as she was still moving with Harry, but Draco didn't appear to mind. He gave a muffled groan, sucking hard on her nipple, and she knew he had come. She felt Harry make a few last thrusts as she leaned forward into Draco, then he, too, stilled. Wetness trickled along her tender flesh when Harry pulled away.

"Hermione?" Harry sounded anxious. "Are you all right?" His finger brushed across her cheek. "You're crying."

She hadn't realized. "I'm fine, really," she insisted.

"We didn't hurt you, did we? That's what you said you wanted."

"I'm sure I'll be a bit sore tomorrow, but that's all. I'm not hurt." Gingerly, she lifted herself up and shifted so that she was snuggled against Draco, looking up at Harry. "Come here." She patted the mattress beside her and put an arm around Harry as he lay down beside her.

" _Was_ that what you wanted, love?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Not quite what I expected, I have to admit, but exactly what I wanted." She kissed him, then turned her head to kiss Harry too. "Did _you_ both enjoy it?"

"Of course." Harry's voice held a chuckle.

"And you, Draco?" She held her breath, waiting for his answer.

"I did, actually." He sounded more thoughtful than surprised. "It felt rather clumsy at times, but on the whole, yes."

"I wouldn't object to working on making it less awkward, another time," said Harry. He took one of Hermione's hands, twining their fingers together, and then reached with them both over to Draco, who hesitantly wrapped his fingers around theirs. "Maybe many other times."

"I'd like that, too," said Hermione, and Draco murmured, "So would I ."

Hermione smiled. Wild thoughts flickered in her head; if Harry were finally ready to choose from all his options, things might become quite interesting indeed.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for inell for the 2007 fall_fantasia exchange.


End file.
